Entre guerras interiores y tiempos rosa pastel
by Hanami14
Summary: Ellos habían vivido la adolescencia y parte de su juventud en tiempos oscuros. Habían madura en medio de batallas, peleas, traiciones y sacrificios. El final de la guerra no solo trajo paz al mundo mágico, sino que también abrío nuevas oportunidades para todos ellos. Una de ellas, la más valiosa: vivir y conocer el amor verdadero.
1. Prólogo

Hola comunidad

Este es mi primer Fanfic DRAMIONE. Desde hace tiempo tenia las ganas de escribir uno. No sera muy largo pero espero les guste mucho.

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de la escritora J.K Rowling, yo nada mas fangirleo con sus personajes._

* * *

 _Describir el amor es más fácil que describir guerras._ Podría ser una frase razonable, ya que los sentimientos positivos se explican mejor y pueden ser compartidos pero ¿Habrá algún caso donde el sentimiento de amor sea más complicado que una guerra? ¿Puede el amor ser más complicado que el odio y el dolor? ¿Alguien podría o puede ir en contra de este sentimiento y preferir luchar toda la vida en una batalla de sangre antes que enfrentarlo?

Draco Lucius Malfoy sabía que sí; ese alguien era él. Queriendo engañarse a sí mismo y usar una máscara de soberbia, altanería y prejuicios elitistas antes que pararse en línea de batalla contra sus verdades. Desde hace casi 6 años una lucha interna había comenzado en El, desde el primer momento que cruzo palabra con ella. Esa _pequeña sangre suci_ a causante de su inestabilidad sentimental; _puta adolescencia y putas hormonas_ \- se decía así mismo, una chiquilla sin atributos físicamente especiales pero con un intelecto sorprendente y una valentía atrayente.

Draco se había enamorado de ella, por más que intentara odiarla. Deseaba que ese amor se convirtiera en odio verdadero, ese odio que _"de labios para afuera"_ decía sentir por ella pero interiormente era un sentimiento asfixiante, que apretaba su corazón deseando salir por sus poros.

Fue después de la guerra que El decidió empezar a dar por terminada esa batalla. Lucharía contra sí mismo, contra sus padres, contra los prejuicios elitistas de la sociedad donde se movía su familia. Estos últimos factores no le preocupaban tanto, los estuvo analizando y determino que gracias a la guerra (una de las cosas buenas que dejo) estos prejuicios y pensamientos sobre la superioridad sanguínea se disminuirían pronto. El reto era su batalla interna, su única conclusión era: necesitaba tiempo pero solo contaba con un año para ser exactos.

 _Su último año en Hogwarts_

El pondría todo de su parte, tenía que lograrlo pero prácticamente seria comenzar desde cero. Así que lo hizo desde ese 1ero de Septiembre en el andén 9 ¾, la vio llegar con Ginny Weasley al parecer estaban solas, sin Potter y la comadreja- _así será más fácil-_ pensó.

Después de las respectivas despedidas con sus padres, los saludos y promesas de cartas, comenzaron a abordar el expresso. Estaba ansioso, nervioso, intranquilo, como si fuera la primera vez que abordaba ese tren pero ahora haría todo como debió hacerlo en el pasado.

Como si obra del destino se tratase se encontró con ella en el pasillo. _Ahora o nunca-_ se dijo así mismo, pero como las palabras no salían, solo atino a hacer una sola cosa: _le extendió la mano_. Solo eso, le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

Hermione lo miro con rareza, no podía creerlo. Malfoy le estaba dando la mano para saludarla, primero pensó que era broma pero al ver la seriedad del muchacho cayo en cuenta que no. _¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Saludarlo? Decirle: ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Cómo estuvo el verano?, ¿Saliste de viaje?..._ Pero no dijo nada, hizo lo más lógico y diplomáticamente posible: _estrecho su mano_ y lo miro directamente a los ojos, sus resplandecientes ojos grises. Brillantes como un relámpago en medio de la noche oscura.

 _Ni un Hola, ni un Adiós. Solo un saludo de manos. Una ofrenda de paz silenciosa y la esperanza de un mejor mañana. Se soltaron después de algunos minutos y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, como si nada hubiera pasado pero en realidad solo era el comienzo._

 _ **2 Meses después**_

Hermione no entendía lo que pasaba, bueno más bien no podía definirlo y eso le causaba inquietud. No tener la certeza de este asunto le molestaba, ella estaba acostumbrada a tener todo claro y en su lugar, definido a la perfección pero la relación: _amistad-compañerismo_ (o lo que fuera) que tuviera con Malfoy no tenía sentido aun, era como un extraño sentimiento, algo nuevo, diferente y le costaba dejarlo fluir sin necesidad de analizarlo.

Draco había cambiado, era evidente. Tal vez no era un cambio radical pero si era un giro diferente a la perspectiva que ella tenía de Él. Tenía pequeñas atenciones hacia su persona, minúsculos detalles que ante los demás pasaban desapercibidos pero a ella le quedaban claros _._ Cosas tan diminutas como: _cuando entraban a una clase y El mantenía la puerta abierta para que ella pasara primero, alcanzarle un libro en la biblioteca, darle algún "tip" en pociones (muy sutilmente, sin hablar, solo la miraba y le daba a entender que algo estaba haciendo mal), en los partidos de quidditch la buscaba entre la multitud en las gradas para asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí (claro que ella se daba cuenta, la mirada demasiado intenso con sus ojos color tormenta). El parecía un "ángel de la guarda" por así decirlo, aunque para ella una mejor definición seria "ex-mortifago de la guarda", siempre estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos pero había una barrera que Él no traspasaba y ella comenzaba a desear que ese muro invisible se destruyera._

Fue una noche, cuando ella terminaba su turno de patrullar donde sucedió el gran cambio en su relación, ese día un nuevo futuro para los dos comenzaba a crecer (porque su nacimiento se había dado desde ese saludo de mano en el tren). Él iba caminando con un libro en las manos y se dirigía hacia ella. Se quedó parada en medio esperando ese punto de intersección de sus miradas, las cuales cuando chocaron se perdieron en los pozos profundos de sus almas, tratando de entrar y absorberse mutuamente. El rompió el contacto y solamente le tendió el libro (el cual tenía una nota pegada en la cara superior con la leyenda: _Pociones. D.M_ .Comenzó a hojearlo y se dio cuenta que eran las notas que Él tomaba en clase, eran recetas modificadas, sus impresiones personales sobre cada una, notas al pie de página como referencias etc… Escrito con la hermosa caligrafía de Draco Malfoy, cuando salió de la impresión del momento lo busco con la mirada y El ya no se encontraba en el pasillo.

Ella corrió por los pasillos hacia las mazmorras, bueno, más bien trotaba (después de todo era el premio anual y debía poner el ejemplo); tenía que encontrarlo, esta noche ella definiría de una vez por todas su situación y aclararía primero sus propios sentimientos.

Lo encontró un pasillo antes de llegar a las mazmorras, el caminaba tranquilo absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando sin pensarlo mucho, Hermione tomo aire, abrazo el libro y espeto:

 _-Deja de luchar, deja de resistirte_ -prácticamente lo grito _\- No luches contra la corriente, suficiente hemos tenido en la guerra para que tú quieras seguir librando una en tu interior_ \- después de todo ella era una Gryffindor, este era el momento de enfrentarlo todo, demostrar su valor, cara a cara con El que alguna vez fue su enemigo.

Draco voltio lentamente a darle la cara, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. No sabía que responder, solo atino a suspirar, darse la vuelta lentamente y apresurar su paso a las mazmorras.

Al verlo irse de nuevo, supo que no se lo dejaría tan fácil, le daría guerra y si eso era lo que Él quería, entonces se la daría. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su varita y le lanzo un _Levicorpus._ Draco no sabía si reír o enojarse. Como se le ocurría a la tonta de Granger hacer eso, Él estaba tratando de contener sus emociones, de tomarlo con calma, analizar, vivir sus sentimientos y aceptarlos. Pero ella no quería eso, ahí estaba la obstinada Gryffindor hechizándolo para obligarlo a darle la cara.

 _-Granger bájame, no seas tonta_ -dijo tranquilo- _además eres el premio anual, que clase de comportamiento…_ \- no pudo decir más al levantar la vista su corazón se contrajo, ella estaba llorando (no de dolor) era rabia.

- _ESTOY HARTA DE LA GUERRA, MALFOY. H-A-R-T-A. Yo quería que este año fuera diferente a los demás, olvidar todo lo malo y vivir una vida feliz. Pero Tú eres un egoísta odioso que quiere seguir hundido en su pasado y no enfrentar el presente, quieres seguir luchando. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan difícil te es aceptar tus sentimientos por mí?-_ dijo con tanta seguridad y con mucha rabia.

 _-Eso a ti no te incumbe, ¿Además que te hace pensar que siento algo por ti? mis sentimientos los comparto conmigo mismo_ \- comento tratando de controlarse, no quería comenzar una pelea verbal y que todo terminara mal _\- bájame si quieres que hablemos._

Ella deshizo el hechizo de una manera nada sutil y El cayo estomago abajo al piso, realmente le dolió pero no era el momento de reclamar.

 _-Porque tus acciones lo dicen. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta como me miras? Debes decírmelo y aceptarlo-_ comento aun en tono amenazante _-Dilo o te petrifico y te lanzo al lago negro-_ frunciendo aún más el ceño.

Hermione Jean Granger lo estaba amenazando y Él no pensaba defenderse; se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo, su esfuerzo estaba rindiendo frutos, en el pasado hubiera respondido de una manera muy diferente. Tenía claro que no era el momento de revelar sus sentimientos, no iba a bajar la guardia en ese tema pero no quería verla de esa manera. Así que como un todo un buen domador iba a calmar a la "fiera", se acercó a ella, la abrazo despacio, no intenso, ni apretado; un abrazo dulce, como si ella fuera lo más frágil del mundo y tuviera que resguardarlo. Solamente le susurro al odio _\- No sabía que tenías instintos asesinos Granger_ –y funciono, ella se calmó, dejo de fruncir el ceño y relajo su mirada.

Se miraron a los ojos y Él con sus largos dedos acaricio sus mejillas sonrosadas quitándole las lágrimas y le susurro de nuevo- _Solo quiero tiempo, no guerra_ \- la soltó y se dio la vuelta volviendo a repetirle más alto- _Tiempo, Hermaione. Prometo que no será mucho-_ Y  
siguió su camino.

* * *

Esto solo es el prólogo, espero les guste la idea inicial de la historia y al disfruten.

Espero sus comentarios porque son el alimento de mi alma escritora.

Saludos


	2. Amigos

Hey. Buenas noches.

Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, tuve demasiado trabajo. Aquí está el capítulo y en compensación por subirlo tan tarde hice un One-shot, mañana lo subiré :) Espero les guste el capítulo.

Muchas gracias a Maruvta y Ben por ser mis primeros reviews. Los guardaré en mi corazón siempre :3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, le pertenece a J.K Rowling sino Draco sería de Hermione

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación acostada boca arriba mirando un punto fijo en el techo, estaba analizando la situación que acababa de acontecer hace un par de horas. Suspiraba muy fuerte, como si deseara que con un suspiro toda la niebla interna que sentía se dispersara.

- _Oye Herms, estas muy rara desde que llegaste. ¿Te preocupa algo?-_ Ginny se encontraba en la cama contigua, Hermione no se había percatado de su presencia y se preguntaba cuando tiempo llevaba mirándola.

 _-No me preocupa algo_ \- Le contesto entre cerrando los ojos. No quería estar en su sala común (la de los premios anuales) así que se quedó en la torre de Gryffindor - _solo me siento algo perdida, pero nada que preocuparse_ \- hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.

 _-Oh vamos, Te conozco Hermione. Algo te tiene así y mi instinto femenino me dice que tiene que ver con un chico_ \- Ginny dijo esto último con una vocecilla traviesa mientras se paraba de la cama.- _Un chico rubio de Slytherin, sino me equivoco_ \- agrego.

Ginny estaba enterada sobre todo el asunto de Draco, estaban juntas el día del tren cuando Él se acercó a ella.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Después del momento de su _saludo-ofrenda de paz implícita_ camino junto con Ginny buscando un compartimiento vacío, entraron inmediatamente y cerraron la puerta sentándose las dos de golpe.

 _-¿Que fue eso?-_ comento la pelirroja todavía con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión- _Malfoy te saludo pero eso no fue un saludo normal, había más. ¿Viste cómo te miraba? Podría jurar que sus intenciones iban más allá de un saludo._

 _-Solo fue un saludo Ginny, pero debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa_ \- Hermione se miraba la mano, sentía cosquillitas en la palma _.- La guerra debió dejar algo bueno en Él y decidió cambiar. Digo… sé que es raro pero todos deseamos dejar el pasado atrás._

 _-En eso tienes razón, El también pasó por mucho. Aunque no justifico sus acciones, ni las de su familia, pero tener a Voldemort en su casa ha de haber sido la experiencia más traumante de su vida._

 _-Sabes, tal vez suene mal lo que diré. Pero no me importa nada de lo que paso antes de la caída de Voldemort, creo que comenzar desde cero está bien. Vivir mirando hacia el futuro, mi corazón ya no desea recordar nada que lo ate al pasado._ – comento perdiéndose entre el paisaje que veía a través de la ventana.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 _-¿Tiene o no que ver con El?, ¿Hermione?_ \- le repitió la chica- _Deja de volar por las nubes y habla._

- _Sí, Ginny. Y si te cuento lo que le dije y como me comporte no me creerías_ \- Comento acomodándose en la cama para poder mirar mejor a su amiga.

 _-Malfoy sí que te trae mal Herms, tienes que contarme. A mí no me cabe la duda de que algo trae contigo; no solo cambio, algo hay muy diferente en Él y Tú eres la razón._

 _-Dra. Corazón, usted sí que sabe sacar conclusiones precipitadas-_ comento esto mordiéndose la lengua; si bien hace unos minutos seguía pensando en lo ocurrido durante su _"charla"_ con Draco, algo que se recriminaba era haber sacado conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hablarle a Draco tan segura sobre el tema?, como si de verdad le constara que El sentía algo por ella.

 _-Pues no seré cupido pero tengo más experiencia que Tú… ya sabes, referente a los chicos y citas_ \- hizo una mueca divertida.

 _-Ginny… ¿A ti no te molesta hablar sobre esto? Parecemos adolescentes hablando sobre amor pero estas consiente de que hablamos de Draco Malfoy.-_ pregunto dejando a su amiga con una ceja alzada. _– Pareces cupido, de verdad._

 _-No me molesta en absoluto, además Draco es muy guapo y se ven bien juntos-_ Ginny dijo eso ultimo riendo, por lo cual se ganó un almohadazo patrocinado por Hermione- _Ya, ya, no te enojes. Tu misma dijiste que el pasado debía quedarse atrás y mereces ser feliz. Si te dieras cuenta cómo te mira-_ suspirando en este último comentario.

 _-Si me doy cuenta, su mirada es demasiado intensa como para no sentirla.-_ comento en tono recriminatorio.

 _-No, no te das cuenta. No miras más allá_. _Parece quererte tragar con ella y encerrarte para que no te alejes de Él-_ la pelirroja le devolvió la almohada que le había lanzado.

 _-Genial, ahora solo nos falta terminar en guerra de almohadas, pintándonos las uñas de los dedos y ver películas románticas para que esto verdaderamente sea una charla de adolescentes-_ refunfuño ella haciendo muecas y ademanes.

 _-¡Oye! Que genial idea. Además merecemos vivir "una segunda adolescencia" y amores color rosa . Crecimos prácticamente en la guerra y no pudimos disfrutar nada de eso._

Hermione se quedó pensando en eso último, ella realmente no conocía el amor. Había gustado de algunos chicos como Krum y Ron, solo gustar. No había ido a una cita, ni había llorado de emoción por una confesión romántica y recordaba todas esas novelas rosas que había leído. Ella también quería suspirar por un amor como lo hacían esas protagonistas, vivirlo tan intensamente que le quemara el alma.

Así que esa noche se preguntó, si a pesar de todo ella podría vivir una historia rosa con Draco Malfoy. Una sonrisita tonta se escapó de su boca después de ese pensamiento.

 _-Vamos Ginebra, veamos alguna película y comamos helado_ \- tomando la mano de su amiga para irse a la sala común.

Dos días después Hermione estaba llegando a un punto límite. Quería hablar con Malfoy, quería tenerlo cerca. _¡Estoy completamente loca!_ Se recriminaba a sí misma. Lo veía en clases esperando algún tipo de contacto, esperando verlo entrar al gran comedor, verlo en los pasillos, mirarlo a hurtadillas en la biblioteca. _Patética_ se repetía.

El chico tenía la culpa de todo, el seguía en su posición de " _Tiempo_ " y a ella no le gustaba. Podrían ser algo más… como amigos u otra cosa, no esta clase de rara relación que tenían. Prácticamente eran puras miradas. Suspiro frustrada y dirigió sus pasos a la biblioteca.

Al entrar lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue al dueño de sus frustraciones sentado en una mesa al fondo. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que era la misma hora a la cual se cruzaban siempre. Era como un raro acuerdo, los dos a la misma hora en la biblioteca sin decirse nada, pero interiormente sabían que estaban ahí por otras razones diferentes al hecho de tener deberes o estudiar.

Se sentó en una mesa contigua a la entrada sopesando sus opciones: _a) sentarse con Él y no decirse nada. B) Sacarle plática y arriesgarse a que la ignorara._ Tomo la 1era como la mejor, así que se dirigió a paso firme rumbo a su mesa. _No te pongas nerviosa,_ se decía así misma. Paro en seco cuando llego hasta Él.

 _-¿Está ocupado?-_ trato de mantener su tono natural y señalo el asiento junto a Él.

 _-No_ \- comento Draco con la voz ronca y mirándola de manera divertida. Movió sus cosas para hacerle espacio.

Hermione tomo asiento y se dispuso a comenzar a estudiar. Había llevado el cuaderno que Draco le había prestado, quería memorizar lo mejor posible las anotaciones hechas por el muchacho para hacer una comparación con las suyas, ya después haría las cuestiones prácticas. El tiempo paso pero ninguno de los dos hablo, cada uno estaba concentrado en sus deberes, en un principio los dos pensaron que sería incomodo estar trabajando en la misma mesa pero fue todo lo contrario, fue tan relajante y pacífico, como si de toda la vida lo hubiesen hecho.

 _-Te ha sido de ayuda_ \- comento Draco en tono afirmativo señalando el cuaderno _\- Espero que sí._

 _-Sí, no me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte, de verdad son muy interesantes tus conclusiones. Me gusta retroalimentar mis opiniones y darme cuenta los puntos débiles que tengo en algunas ideas. Tus notas son muy específicas, además que has encontrado algunas soluciones a ciertos problemas que yo había tratado de resolver pero mis resultados daban diferente a los esperados._ – respondió con un aire intelectual, su rostro era muy expresivo (a Draco le gustaba eso) hacia muecas entre comentarios y su nariz de arrugaba, también el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cuando Él la miraba intensamente.

 _-Me da gusto ser de ayuda… Granger ¿Por qué hoy te sentaste conmigo?-_ la miro con una mueca torcida casi sonriendo y alzando una ceja. El realmente quería saber, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

 _-No tengo una razón en especial, solo pensé en hacerlo-_ comento alzando los hombros despreocupadamente- _Además casi no hablamos y creo que deberíamos empezar a hacerlo._

 _\- Ya veo, entonces quiere decir que te gusta mi compañía_ \- dijo apoyando su mano contra la mejilla y mirándola de reojo.

 _-No eh dicho eso, además ¿cómo me va a gustar tu compañía si nunca hemos tenido una conversación decente?_

 _-Entonces quieres mi compañía y mi atención-_ sonrió divertido

 _-No pongas palabras demás. Solo quiero que podamos hablar, no solo mirarnos. No olvido lo que dijiste hace dos días pero no solo es cuestión de tiempo ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. Creo que si deseamos algo juntos deberíamos hacerlo…_ \- bajo la mirada cuando dijo eso último, realmente se sentía apenada.

 _-Granger, ¿Tú quieres algo conmigo? , bueno me lo estas confirmando y déjame decirte que no puedo creerlo. La gran heroína de la guerra se siente atraída por mi_.- dijo con voz seductora- _la verdad no puedo juzgarte. Soy irresistible-_ hablo de esa manera para hacerla enojar, él no quería hablar seriamente de ese tema, ya se lo había dicho o dado a entender. Opto por sonar juguetón para que esa conversación no fuera tomada en serio.

 _-Deja de comportarte como un niño consentido y el rey del lugar. No juegues con esto, para mí no es un juego._ \- comenzando a recoger sus cosas _.- Y sí. Si quiero algo contigo: una amistad tal vez-_ Hermione lo miraba como si lo fuera a evaporar.

 _-Hey, no te enojes. Es que de verdad me pones las cosas difíciles. Te dije que necesitaba tiempo. No es tan sencillo como: Hola, Hermione ¿Cómo has estado? Fíjate que me eh dado cuenta que nunca nos hemos hablado y sé que fui un idiota mortifago, que intento matar a Dumbledore, mi tía te torturo en mi casa y yo no hice nada._ – apretó los puños recordando todo eso y su tono de voz cambio a uno más mordaz.

 _-De nuevo con lo mismo. Eres tú el que quiere vivir encerrado en eso. Tu solito Malfoy te quieres seguir hundiendo-_ le apunto con el dedo de manera acusadora- _Podría ser fácil si lo intentaras._

 _-Si lo intento, desde hace dos meses…A mi manera_.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y alzando la voz.

 _-Pues no me gustan tus intentos-_ Hermione alzo más la voz y también se cruzó de brazos- _¡Entiendo que quieras tiempo pero al menos háblame! No solo me mires, comparte tiempo conmigo y te aseguro que todo será más fácil_.

 _-¿Piensas contagiarme con tu espíritu Gryffindor?, soy demasiado Slytherin para eso Granger_ \- le regalo una mirada cargada de ternura mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de ella- _Bueno querida, a-mi-ga. Te veo mañana_. –recalcando la palabra amiga.

 _-¿Estudiaremos juntos?-_ pregunto casi susurrando.

 _\- Si tú quieres, sí. Aquí estaré a la misma hora de siempre-_ después de esto el alzo sus cosas de la mesa y camino hacia salida.

Una linda y boba sonrisa apareció en los rostros de los dos. Los sentimientos que se transmitían mutuamente sin necesidad de tocarse inundaban sus interiores y era la sensación más pura y deliciosa que habían experimentado en sus cortas vidas.

Se preguntaba si ese sentimiento era al cual se referían las historias de amor, algo como _"mariposas en el estómago"._ Era una cursi, lo tenía que aceptar y le agradaba de verdad serlo, esa sensación casi empalagosa de tantas emociones dulces que ese chico le causaba. También reflexionaba sobre como todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, tal vez habían sido _"enemigos"_ mucho tiempo, prácticamente sus 6 años en Hogwarts pero ahora la esperanza que le brindaba su realidad hacia que todo eso no importara.

Draco caminaba de regreso a la su sala común con ese porte aristocrático que le caracterizaba, con su frente en alto pero había algo diferente en su aura, en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo diferente, algo que muchos le llaman el brillo de la esperanza; era una sensación cálida en su pecho que lo llenaba y ¡demonios! Se decía así mismo, le encantaba sentirse así.

 _-¡Vaya! Por lo que se ve alguien está de muy buen humor. Todo tú irradias cursilería, junto con la palabra de IDIOTA ENAMORADO en la frente_ \- comento Blaise al verlo entrar a la sala común.

 _-Yo creo que le dieron algo, el idiota ya parece un descerebrado enamorado. Malfoy definitivamente te estás pasando a las otras filas_ \- completo Theo riéndose de su amigo.

Draco los ignoro, no escucho ninguno de sus comentarios siguientes; se desplomo en el sillón con un bufido y se estiro hasta quedar acostado.

 _-¿El enamorado ya regreso?-_ Pansy iba bajando de su habitación y se sentó al lado de Nott.

 _-¿Podrían dejar de parlotear? Parecen viejas_ -Pansy le lanzo un cojín- _Ouch…bueno tu eres una, me refiero a estos dos idiotas-_ señalando a Theo y Blaise.

 _-Nosotros solo queremos un poco de diversión_ \- respondió Blaise- _digo con eso de tu nuevo status sentimental con Granger, algo de provecho debo sacarle. Además deberías agradecernos que como "buenos amigos" que somos te apoyáramos en tu nueva faceta de Romeo._

 _-¿Blaise desde cuando estas en Hufflepuff? Y ¿desde cuándo sabes historias muggles?_ -en tonito burlón dijo Draco _\- Además ¡Oh, vaya apoyo! Ustedes solo quieren cagarme, como siempre._

 _-Claro que no Draco, solamente hacemos lo que podemos. Apoyo moral al estilo Slytherin_ -un muy falsamente entusiasta Nott.

 _-Ya niños, dejen que hable. ¿A qué se debe tu buen humor?_ -sonrió Pansy y agrego- _Cuenta los detalles sucios._

 _-No hay detalles sucios_ \- se encogió de hombros- _solo somos "amigos"_

 _-¿Con derecho?-_ agrego Blaise alzando las cejas a modo interrogante

 _-No idiota. Amigos a secas._

 _-Pues quien diría que te volviste tan puritano. Al rato serán "noviecitos de mano sudada"_ \- Theo hizo un gesto muy infantil. Aunque claro que Draco pensaba que no sería así su relación (si llegaban a tener alguna), a Él le gustaba lo pasional e intenso; todo el tiempo el trataba de comportarse como un caballero con Granger y de darle tiempo a las cosas pero si algo le quedaba claro es que deseaba a esa mujer. Ella no sabía, no se daba cuenta de todo lo que le provocaba. Era hombre, tenía sus necesidades pero solo deseaba satisfacerse con ella, solo la deseaba a ella.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. El día oficial de actualización son los lunes, mañana subiré el One-shot que escribí en compensación por la tardanza. Hablando de One-shots tuve varias ideas y empecé los borradores, espero pronto terminarlos.**

 **:D Recuerden cada review contribuye a hacerme más feliz :p**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Operación Dramione: Parte I

**¡Hola hermosa comunidad!**

 **Tengo para ustedes el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Como les comentaba eh estado escribiendo borradores de one-shots, discúlpenme si llego a tener errores de ortografía o gramática, trato de editarlos lo mejor que puedo pero muchas veces por andar con prisas algo se me pasa y no lo corrijo.**

 **Actualmente estoy trabajando en:**

 **La carta de Narcissa**

 **Skeeter´s regards**

 **Mi futuro Yo.**

 **Los tres anteriores son one-shot, aun no me siento lista para hacer un Long-Fic, aunque desde hace días en mi mentecita ha rondado una idea para escribir uno; hice un bosquejo rápido pero creo que poco a poco lo armare. De hecho este fic será el más largo que escribiré hasta el momento, calculo que serán 5 capítulos.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J.K Rowling. Yo solo fangirleo con sus personajes.**

* * *

"Operación Dramione Parte I"

¿Qué puede existir de interesante en una biblioteca? Siendo la _"fuente de conocimiento"_ en una escuela mágica claro que había muchos títulos especiales que acaparaban la atención de los jóvenes magos, pero desde hace tiempo lo que el alumnado encontraba más interesante era chismorrear sobre el _"grupito"_ reunido en la mesa al final del pasillo.

Era un grupo de personas muy variado, interesante y extraño. Después de la guerra las rencillas entre casas o competiciones entre las mismas se habían disipado; aun así, ver personas _"como ellos"_ juntos era algo nuevo. Hablamos de personas como: Blaise Zabini hablando con Ginny Weasley sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch, Luna Lovegood compartiendo historias de criaturas mágicas con Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson tomando nota mientras Hermione Granger le explicaba Aritmancia y Draco Malfoy ayudando a Neville Longbottom con las indicaciones de un trabajo de pociones.

" _¿Cuándo se había vuelto el mundo tan loco?"-_ Preguntaban algunos. Todos sabían que esa mesa estaba apartada exclusivamente para ese grupo de 7mo año, todos estudiando o charlando en voz baja. Muchos chicos de otros grados acudían a la biblioteca para mirarlos, incluso se arriesgaban a sentarse en las mesas contiguas para _"analizar su habitad",_ cosa que nuestros protagonistas no pasaban por alto.

Draco nunca se imaginó que después de comenzar a estudiar con Hermione todas las tardes más personas se unieran a su _"club";_ no le desagradaba del todo pero una situación inesperada. Primero había sido Ginny, alegando que tenía complicaciones en un proyecto de pociones, después había llegado Blaise con Nott sin dar ninguna justificación, solo se sentaron un día con ellos, Luna Lovegood comento que le parecían verse muy divertidos estudiando, por lo tanto estaba deseosa de unírseles, ese mismo día Longbottom hizo lo mismo pidiendo ayuda en Transformaciones y la última en agregarse fue Pansy, la cual fue invitada por Hermione; esta última desde hacía tiempo había entablado una clase de "amistad" con Parkinson. Draco siempre pensó que había algo raro, algo como un "plan" dentro de todo este supuesto _"compañerismo"_ pero no tenía las pruebas suficientes para apoyar su hipótesis.

 _-Este fin de semana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade. ¿Iremos todos juntos verdad?-_ Pregunto Ginny.

 _-¡Sí! Sería fantástico ir todos en manada-_ aplaudió Luna.

 _-¡Claro! Hay que pasar por un buen trago y vagar por ahí. La verdad ya me estoy fastidiando de tanto estudiar_.

 _-Tu nunca estudias, en los últimos días solo has estado hablando de Quidditch-_ agrego Draco lanzándole una bola de pergamino a su amigo.

-¡El inicio de temporada ha estado asombrosa, además si todo sigue así nuestro siguiente partido será contra ustedes!- Ginny había sido nombrada capitana en lugar de Potter.

 _-Ni creas que te la dejaremos fácil por ser amigos rojita_ \- se burló Blaise. _"Rojita o Roja"_ era el apodo que los Slytherins le habían dado.

 _-Ustedes y su espíritu deportivo me enferman_ \- fue Pansy quien hablo haciendo una señal con el dedo en su boca como si fuera a vomitar _\- odio que hablen de cosas que no entiendo._

 _-Te apoyo Parkinson. Deberían dejarnos estudiar e irse a otro lado_ \- fue Hermione la que hablo esta vez _\- Además ni siquiera les importa que falta poco para las vacaciones de invierno y ninguno de ustedes ha terminado el proyecto de Transformaciones._

 _-Yo estoy del lado de Granger. Cuidado de criaturas Mágicas me da estrés y no me concentro con ustedes parloteando por el partido-_ Nott expreso.

 _-¡Los sabelotodo como siempre de aguafiestas!-_ dijo Draco para después cerrar los libros de Hermione que estaba sentada a su lado.- _Dejemos esto por hoy, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Si entendiste todo Longbottom?_

 _-Si Malfoy, Gracias-_ a Neville aun le costaba creer que él y Draco eran algo parecido a _"amigos"_ o _"compañeros",_ pero no podía negar que Malfoy se había vuelto agradable.

- _Bien, bien. Vámonos._

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para retirarse al comedor; salieron de la biblioteca platicando animadamente por el pasillo. Hermione iba a paso lento detrás de Draco, este noto que ella disminuía la velocidad de sus pasos así que bajo el ritmo también para ir a la par.

 _-¿No vienen?-_ pregunto Ginny al verlos más atrás del grupo.

 _-Los alcanzamos-_ respondió Hermione.

Pansy rodo los ojos y rio- _Dejen a los tortolos, el problema es que les estorbamos_ \- Se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse dejando a Hermione y Draco algo apenados por el comentario.

Hermione volteo su rostro hacia Draco- _Solo quería estar un poco contigo-_ se comenzó a sonrojar _\- Nunca nos dejan solos.-_ a través de los días juntos aprendió a conocerlo bien, por lo cual sabía que el preguntaría si algo pasaba o porque se había separado del grupo.

 _-Ah, ya se. Últimamente parecen inseparables ¿No? .Como si de toda la vida fuéramos amigos._

 _-Sí, no pienses que me molesta. Al contrario, todos han cambiado y es gratificante ver que hemos podido construir una amistad._

 _-Pero aun así te pones celosa porque comparto mi tiempo con todos y no solo contigo_ \- Draco hizo este comentario lo más serio posible para no reírse de Hermione.

 _-Si_ -reacciono a su comentario- _¡NO!, yo no me refería a eso. Siempre me malinterpretas-_ comenzó a dar pasos más apresurados sintiéndose apenada.

Draco también avanzo rápido, en un par de pasos largos estaba cerca de ella, la tomo de la mano para hacerla bajar la velocidad y comenzaron a caminar juntos más despacio- _Tu sabes que eres mi favorita. No te pongas celosa_ \- le regalo una mirada coqueta. Hermione sentía derretirse cuando hacia eso.

 _-No soy celosa, idiota_ \- tenía que admitirlo: le encantaba el camino que había tomado su relación con el rubio. Aunque no había un título de por medio aun, los dos se habían comenzado a acercar mucho más. Amaba cuando Draco encontraba cualquier excusa para tocarla, abrazarla, sostener sus manos o acariciarle las mejillas. Sentía que su piel ardía al toque, sus bellos se erizaban y el calor se acumulaba en su rostro.

Comúnmente los podías encontrar de la mano por los pasillos, en el lago negro abrazados o alguno de los dos dormido apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del otro. Hace días había tenido una conversación con Pansy sobre esas situaciones. Le explico por qué Draco hacia eso, según ella se llamaba _"coqueteo"_ , le dijo que era una tonta si no se daba cuenta; minutos después Ginny también se sumó a la plática.

 _-Te digo que si Granger-_ se encontraban en la sala común de premios anuales - _Lo que Draco hace se llama coquetear y tú le sigues el juego._

- _Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. No te hagas la inocente Herms, bien que te gusta que este pegado a ti._ \- apoyo Ginny.

 _-No creo que sea así, simplemente se ha vuelto más cariñoso._

 _-No son "cariñitos". ¡Por Merlin! Es hombre, Granger._

 _-¿Cuándo te abraza sus manos las pone en tu cintura?-_ Ginny comenzó un cuestionario.

 _-Si_

 _-Coqueteo_ -canturreo Pansy.

 _-¿Cuándo te acaricia las mejillas pasa su mano por tu cuello?_

 _-Si_

 _-Co-que-te-o_

 _-¿Te toca de la nada y lo hace con la yema de sus dedos para hacerte sentir cosquilleos?_

 _-¡SI!-_ respondió de nuevo, frustrada tapándose la cara con un cojín- _Ya se Parkinson, ¡CO-QUE-TE-O!_

 _-Me da gusto que lo admitas. Llego la hora de enseñarte a usarlo._

 _-¡Estás loca!, yo no le voy a coquetear a Draco._

 _-Herms, ya lo haces. Inconscientemente, pero lo haces._

 _-Solo te daremos tips-_ en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa malévola hablo Pansy _\- Simplemente tienes que acariciarlo tú también, cuando menos se lo espere. Sobre todo el cuello._

 _-Cuando lo abraces pasa tus manos por su espalda-_ agrego Ginny.

Durante dos horas sus amigas le estuvieron compartiendo _"estrategias de conquista":_ cómo ser atrevida, algo sexy, incluso le recomendaron poner celoso a Draco. Claror que, ella no siguió ninguna de sus recomendaciones, no pensaba hacerlo, era penoso y vergonzoso.

Por su parte Draco estaba completamente feliz de sentirse correspondido por ella. Siempre estaban juntos, amaba tenerla cerca, oler su perfume, abrazarla para sentir su piel ardiendo. Incluso a veces había besado sus mejillas y cuello estremeciendo a la chica; ponía una mirada tierna esperando que Él acercara sus labios a su piel.

Mientras ellos dos jugaban con sus _"inocentes coqueteos"_ no les pasaba por la mente que unas siniestras personitas estaban a punto de llevar a cabo un plan para unirlos de una vez por todas.

* * *

 _-Son un par de idiotas. Si siguen así el año terminara y seguirán en estatus de "amigos_ "-hablo Blaise una vez que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Draco y Hermione.

 _-Por eso es importante que el plan del sábado salga a la perfección. Roja ¿Segura que tus hermanos estarán en Honeydukes?_

 _-Sí, ya está todo arreglado. George y Ron pasaron a ver un local para la sucursal de sortilegios._

 _-Después casualmente los encontraremos_ -dijo Nott- _¡Oh Sagrado Salazar! Esto será estupendo._

 _-Recordemos que ante todo no debemos ocasionar una pelea. Solo celos._

 _-No te preocupes Rojita, Draco no decepciona, conociéndolo reaccionara como hemos esperado._

 _-¿Y la segunda parte del plan?-_ pregunto Neville.

 _-Grengrass ya acepto ayudarnos. Solo esperemos Hermione no sea tan insípida como para no reaccionar._

 _-Solo espero nadie salga lastimado.-_ fue Luna la que hablo esta vez.

 _-Si lo dices por Ron y Greengrass no hay de qué preocuparse._ _Mi hermano siempre fue un idiota con Hermione, se dio cuenta muy tarde lo que sentía por ella. Además no los imagino juntos._

 _\- Astoria no quería casarse con Draco tampoco, solo era un arreglo. De hecho los dos se siguen llevando bien_.-menciono Pansy.

 _-Bueno, ya todos saben de qué deben encargarse. Los dos son un par de testarudos así que separarlos para que cada uno ande por su lado en Hogsmeade será complicado._

 _-Muy bien chicos. Operación Dramione: Fase I entra en acción._

 _-¿Dramione?-_ pregunto Nott.

 _-Draco-Hermione. Es su nombre de "pairing"._

 _-¿Y nosotros somos sus "shippers" o "club de fans"?-_ de nuevo Nott.

 _-¡Oh sí! , nuestro único propósito es hacer a nuestros amigos felices._

 _-Estamos locos_ \- dijeron todos al unísono y después rieron.

 _-El día de mañana será un gran show, digno de ser rememorado_.-Blaise sonreía de oreja a oreja, ya podía imaginarse la cara de su amigo mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente muchos alumnos paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade haciendo compras y charlando animadamente. Prácticamente todos los lugares estaban abarrotados, hacía mucho frio en la ciudad así que todos preferían estar dentro de las tiendas.

 _-Deberíamos dar un paseo primero_ -Ginny iba caminando del brazo de Luna y a su lado derecho estaba Pansy. Draco iba junto a Hermione por delante, los dos iban tomados de la mano platicando como si los otros no existieran. Todos los demás se miraron entre si y asintieron, dando a entender que comenzarían el plan.

 _-Draco acompáñame a la tienda de Quidditch, tengo un encargo que hacer-_ Nott y Blase tomaron al rubio para arrastrarlo con ellos sin darle oportunidad de protestar.

 _-Nosotras vámonos por acá-_ comentaron las chicas, Pansy tomo a Hermione del brazo para jalarla.

Mientras tanto Neville se escabullía para buscar a Ron. El plan consistía en que las chicas se lo toparían por _"casualidad"_ para después encontrarse con el grupo de Draco, este al verlos deberá _hacer "un berrinche"_ por ver a Weasley ahí _,_ irse y encontrarse con Astoria. Después Hermione iría a buscarlo, al verlo con Greengrass haría una escena de celos; y si todo sale como habían planeado al final del día sus amigos serian pareja oficialmente.

Iban caminando hacia Honeydukes cuando se toparon a Ron y Neville en el camino. Ginny, Pansy y Luna comenzarían con su parte del plan. Ginny tenía que asegurarse que Ron no se quedara más tiempo de lo debido; era una suerte que a su hermano no le gustara aparecerse y haya decidido ir por medio de traslador.

 _-¡Hermione!-_ se acercó su amigo a abrazarla fuerte en cuanto la vio. La chica no salía de su asombro, no imaginaba encontrarlo ahí.

 _-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me dijiste que vendrías._

 _-¿Ginny no te lo dijo? Vine con George a buscar un local para Sortilegios Weasley, es una visita exprés, tenemos un traslador esperándonos.-_ Ron miro a Ginny con el ceño fruncido como reclamación por no haber pasado la información a Hermione.

 _-Lo olvide_ \- se encogió de hombros Ginny.

 _-¿Y Harry?_

 _-El no pudo venir; hoy iría de visita a casa de Andrómeda para ver a Teddy_ \- Ron se acercó a Hermione y le susurro al odio- _¿Qué hace Pansy Parkinson con ustedes?_

 _-Es de mala educación hablar de alguien a sus espaldas, Ronald.-_ no necesitaba quien la defendiera, además ella ya se imaginaba que los amigos de Hermione se pondrían como locos cuando supieran de su amistad con todos los demás Slytherins.

 _-Pansy es nuestra amiga_ \- dijo Luna.

 _-Ah, Claro_.- Ron iba a seguir haciendo gala de su sarcasmo pero Ginny no lo dejo seguir hablando, le dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia Las Tres escobas. Se suponía que, en cuanto ellas estuvieran a punto de entrar, el grupo de Draco debía ir doblando la esquina.

 _-Chicas, ¿Y Neville? Se volvió a desaparecer-_ pregunto Hermione. No estaba totalmente segura pero desde que habían llegado a Hogsmeade sintió que su amigo tenía una actitud _"extraña",_ tal vez era su imaginación, se decía así misma.

Llegaron a la puerta de Las Tres escobas- _Ron, ¿No dijiste que tenías un traslador esperando? Creo que es hora de que te retires._

 _-Ginny a veces pienso que me odias, siempre me corres de todas partes-_ hizo un puchero de niño pequeño _\- Aunque la verdad, si me tengo que ir. George ya ha de estar esperando en el punto de reunión-_ abrazo primero a su hermana, a Luna le dio una palmada en el hombro y después abrazo a Hermione. Se sintió tan incómoda; se le hizo eterno el momento, la sensación era tan distinta a diferencia de cuando Draco la abrazaba, con Ron simplemente se tensó y deseaba que cortara el contacto.- _Espero pases a la Madriguera en vacaciones, hay mucho de lo que quiero hablarte_ \- le susurro Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras Hermione seguía atrapada en el incómodo abrazo, no se dio cuenta que Draco presenciaba la escena. Los colores comenzaron a subirse por el pálido rostro del rubio, estaba rojo y apretaba los nudillos tan fuerte que comenzaron a perder tono _-"¿Qué hacía la maldita comadreja ahí? Y ¿Por qué jodidos estaba abrazando a SU chica? "_. Apresuro su paso para llegar rápido a ellos; cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible carraspeo para que notaran su presencia.

 _-¡Draco!-_ Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Al verlo se sintió de nuevo relajada, tanto que por un momento olvido la situación en la cual se encontraba. Seguía en los brazos de Ron, este al verlo apretó la fuerza del abrazo y ella se revolvió en sus brazos para zafarse.

 _-¿Draco? Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre._

 _-Ese no es Tu asunto comadreja. Hermione_ \- apropósito menciono el nombre de la chica como si estuviera saboreando cada silaba- _me puede decir de la manera que más le guste._

 _-Primero Parkinson se volvió tu amiga, y ahora Malfoy ¿También?-_ Ron no entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo; enterarse que su mejor amiga y su hermana se llevaban bien con las serpientes no le hizo gracia.- _¿A caso están dementes?_

 _-¿Quién dijo que yo soy su amigo? Tal vez soy algo mas_ \- sabía que el pelirrojo siempre había sido malo para las peleas verbales. La comadreja nunca podía hacer comentarios inteligentes o ser razonable; a cualquier provocación era sacado de sus cabales.

 _-¡HA!; Si, ¡Claro!-_ ese comentario había cumplido su propósito, Ron estaba rojo de coraje- _Tu no podrías llegar ni al estatus de amigo. No después de todos estos años hablándole mal y llamándola "sangre sucia". Tampoco Hermione podría aceptarte siendo lo que eres, un ex mortifago. Gente de tu clase ahora son la "sangre sucia" de la sociedad._

Los dos muchachos comenzaron a sacar su varita, afortunadamente todos reaccionaron rápido y se interpusieron. Hermione quedo entre los dos _-¡Ronald! ¡Basta!-_ amenazo al chico _\- No sabes de lo que hablas, No tienes derecho de insultarlo. Además yo decido de quien soy amiga, no Tú._

 _-Cuando Harry se entere…_

-¡Ni tú, ni Harry me asustan! _–Lo interrumpió-_ Así que vete acostumbrando a ver a Draco cerca de nosotros.

 _-Ron, ya lárgate. Antes de que abras de nuevo tu boca de más._

 _-¿Tú también Ginny? ¿Acaso recuerdan lo que fueron? ¿De parte de quien estuvieron? Ellos lucharon del bando contrario, fueron sucios cobardes toda la guerra y cuando tuvieron claro que estaba perdiendo, se pasaron a nuestro lado como si nada. Malfoy nunca podría cambiar, siempre será el hurón arrogante, hijo de papi-_ todos pensaron que algo así podría suceder cuando hicieron el plan, pero Ron estaba empezando a tocar nervios importantes del corazón de Draco. El seguía sin perdonarse a sí mismo por el pasado y se recriminaba haber sido un cobarde, por no luchar por lo correcto y dejarse influenciar por su Padre. Antes de que todo empeorara debían alejarlo de ahí.

 _-Llévense a Draco_ \- pidió Ginny a Blase y Theo.- _Neville, acompaña a mi hermano al traslador y asegúrate que se vaya._

 _-Vámonos Hermano-_ dijo Theo al rubio, lo tomo de los hombros y le quito la varita. Draco esperaba que Hermione lo siguiera pero no lo hizo, _"se quedó con la comadreja"_ susurro apretando la mandíbula. Él ya se había girado acompañado de sus dos amigos por lo tanto no se percató que la chica si había tratado de seguirlo pero la mano de Ron la atrapo.

 _-Tú y Yo tenemos que hablar_ \- el pelirrojo seguía encolerizado, quería reclamarle a Hermione su comportamiento.

 _-No, yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo_. – se zafo de nuevo. Prácticamente lo desintegraba con la mirada; se sentía muy decepcionada de la actitud de su amigo.

 _-Pe-ro Hermione… Tú y Yo-_ balbuceo Ron, la conocía perfectamente, sabía que la había cagado. Ella estaba molesta con El por culpa de Malfoy.

 _-Sabes perfectamente que no existe un "Tú y Yo" Ronald._

 _-Vámonos Ron.-_ intervino Neville. Cabizbajo opto por obedecer, espero una mirada más de la chica para despedirse pero no sucedió. Se dio la vuelta, comenzando la marcha rumbo al punto de encuentro con su hermano.

 _-Ginny, olvidaste mencionar que tu hermano era tan melodramático_ \- Pansy quiso disipar la tensión del lugar.

 _-Iré a buscar a Draco_ \- les informo Hermione. Tomo el camino por el cual vio alejarse a los chicos, apresurando su paso. Quería encontrarse con El, abrazarlo y decirle que nada de lo que Ron había dicho era cierto. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarlo al final de una calle, con nada más y nada menos que _Astoria Greengrass_.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia, por lo cual decidió seguirlos. Sentía su corazón trabajar al mil por hora. _"¿Qué hacia Draco con la menor de las Greengrass? Esa maldita rubia tonta"._ Quería lanzarse sobre ella; estaba demasiado pegada a Él y noto como una de sus manos rozaba la de Draco con los dedos. Recordó las palabras de Pansy, haciendo un click en su mente: _¡Greengrass estaba coqueteándole a Draco!_

Los dos se detuvieron al final de la calle, así que se escondió detrás de una columna tratando de escuchar su conversación; si su cerebro en ese momento no hubiera estado nublado por los celos, recordaría que con un simple hechizo solucionaría ese problema. Lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperaba: La rubia oxigenada estaba abrazando a Draco, estaba prácticamente pegada como sanguijuela. Para colmo de todo Astoria volteo a mirarla directamente a ella, dándole a entender que sabía de su presencia y la muy descarada le planto un beso al chico en la comisura de los labios.

 _¡Por Merlin y Morgana!, ¡Por Salazar y Godric!: "Troya estaba a punto de arder, de nuevo"._

 _-¡DRACO MALFOY! ¿¡QUE JODIDOS HACES CON ESA!?-_ el grito de Hermione Granger se escuchó por lo menos desde 5 cuadras de distancia del punto donde se encontraban.

 _-¿Escucharon eso?-_ pregunto Blaise. Todos se encontraban a una sola calle de distancia de sus amigos. Para ellos ese _"rugido"_ de la Leona Gryffindor era significado de que todo estaba a punto de salir como planearon.

 _-¡OH SAGRADO SALAZAR, LOADO SEAS! ¿Saben lo que significa?_

 _-Si_ \- repitieron todos juntos.- _y por nada del mundo no lo perderemos._

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews. Ya saben que alimentan mi alma.**

 **MARUVTA: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegran el día. Me da gusto que mis historias te agraden. Gracias por ser siempre de las primeras en comentar.**

 **SALESIA: Me encantan tus comentarios, Gracias por meterte tanto en la historia. Espero te sigan gustando.**

 **Bonito Fin de semana**


End file.
